vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Five
The War of the Five was a Vallcadini civil war, fought between the ruling families of Vallcadini, the Saldorgia, Santoria, Orlinoni, Alderdorino and Marlbara families in St. Samuel, fought between 3013BP and 3002BP. Prelude By 3100 BP, the Alderorino family had become the primary family of Vallcadini and the most wealthiest. Rivalry between the noble families had been long standing, but had never actually erupted into war. In 3042, the Council of Five voted to divide the territory of Vallcadini, in a bid to end hostilities. However, the separation of the Vallcadinian empire had the opposite effect and tensions and rivalries increased. Whilst a standing army was maintained by the council, the various family members of each of the main families, began to recruit there own armies. Theft and subterfuge between the merchant families began to increase and in 3014 BP, Overlord Kalin Alderdorino, banished the Orlioni and Saldorgia families from Vallcadini and seized all there assets in retaliation to attacks on Alderdorinian trade vessels which the Saldorgian and Orlioni's were believed to have been behind. The Saldorgian's in turn closed the Holdentine River to all Alderdorino vessels and seized any ships which ventured into Saldorgian waters. The Marlbara family were happy for the three females to fight, as they prospered well. In early 3013 BP the Council of Five convened in Geldoria. Kalin Alderdorino offered a truce to the Saldorgian and Orlioni families and to seal the truce offered to wed two of his son's to daughters of Overlord Lanythor Saldorgia and Overlord Adin Orlioni. The Saldorgia and Orlioni families agreed to the terms and the weddings went ahead. But just two months after the wedding celebrations the Saldorgia daughter, Amstis and the Orlioni daughter, Kardeen, were found dead. The Saldorgia and Orlioni families were incensed and demanded the head's of Overlord Kalin Alderdorino and his two son's, whilst the Alderdorino's accused the Marlbaran's of poisoning the two girl's in a bid to bring about hostilities. Saldorgia/Orlioni Invasion By mid 3013 BP, Overlord Lanythor Saldorgia led a large Saldorgian and Orlioni army into Vallcadini Prime and began attacking Alderdorinian controlled towns and cities. Overlord Kalin Alderdorino called on the Marlbaran's and Santorian's to come to his defence. Overlord Jacia Santoria reluctantly sent an army to defend the city of Vallcadini, but Luqon Marlbara refused to join the war, choosing instead to remain neutral. The Saldrgian/Orlioni force ravaged Alderdorinian lands but avoided a direct advance on the city of Vallcadini, which was viewed as impenetrable. After a year of fighting, the Marlbaran's decided to enter the war and invaded Saldorgia territory, whilst its main force was fighting the Alderdorinians. With the Marlbaran's marching on Saldorgian towns, Lanythor Saldorgia had no other choice but to call off his Alderdorinian campaign. Lanythor led his army back to Saldorgian lands and on route through Marlbara raised farms an villages, leaving a trail of destruction. During 3012/3011, the Saldorgian's and Marlbaran's fought a costly campaign against each other. It was during this time that the fragile Alderdorino-Santoria alliance broke down after Jacia Santoria refused Kalin Alderdorino's request for troops for his planned campaign on the Saldorgia's. Kalin Alderdorino seized all Santorian assets in the city of Vallcadini. In retaliation to this the Santorian's funded an assassination attempt on Kalin Alderdorino, who survived after his food was poisoned. Marlbara Defeat By 3009 BP the Marlbaran's were defeated by the Saldorgia-Orlioni alliance an the Alderdorinians and Santorians were firmly at war. With trade and farming heavily affected, after 4 years of war, saw widespread starvation across Vallcadini. The worst affected was the city of Vallcadini, which had been besieged for a year by the Santorians. Towards the end of 3009 BP, the Saldorgian-Orlioni force arrived on the outskirts of Vallcadini. The Overlords of Saldorgia, Orlioni an Santoria met together, with the Saldorgian's hoping for the Santorians to join the Saldorgian-Orlioni alliance. Jacia Santoria refused to join the alliance, as he wanted to claim the Vallcadini crown for himself. With failure to reach any agreement the Saldorgia/Orlioni alliance fought the Santorian army in a pitched battle on the outskirts of Vallcadini. The Santorians suffered huge losses, but we're ultimately victorious, with the Saldorgian's and Orlioni's having to retreat, having also suffered huge losses. Collapse of the Alderdorino Family In 3008 BP, Kalin Alderdorino was assassinated by his brother Odo Alderdorino. Odo assumed power after his brothers defeat and he immediately surrendered the besieged city of Vallcadini to the Santorians. Odo Alderdorino agreed to pledge allegiance to the Santorians and in return was given the rights to the lands of Marlbara, Saldorgia and Orlioni. Whilst this was not a great deal for the Alderdorinians, as the lands had not yet been conquered, it was good enough for Odo, as the Alderdorino treasury was exhausted after the expensive war that ha been fought. The Saldorgian's had spent heavily in recruiting a large mercenary army since there defeat the previous year, but were unprepared for the Santorian invasion, which quickly over run the Marlbaran territory held by the Saldorgian's. The Saldorgian's met the Santorians at the Battle of Nuvara, where the Santorians annihilated the Saldorgian mercenary army. Between 3008 to 3005 BP, the Saldorgian's suffered a number of important defeats against the Santorians and had been forced to retreat to Orlioni lands. However, in late 3005, Lanythor Saldorgia was successful in striking up an allegiance with city state of Francisco, through the marriage of Prince Argon Nadazia of Francisco and Lanythors youngest daughter, Edumyr. King Lysander of Francisco then led an army east numbering around 20,000. The large, battle hardened Franciscan army was no match for the Santorian army, who suffered three major defeats in 3004. By 3003 BP, the Franciscan-Saldorgia-Orlioni army marched on the city of Vallcadini led by King Lysander of Francisco and Overlord Lanythor Saldorgia. A Santorian army, led by Dunthor Santoria, son of Overlord Jacia Santoria, bravely met the Saldorgian's in a pitched battle outside of Vallcadini, allowing his father and followers enough time to flee the city. Dunthor was defeated in the battle and the Saldorgian's matched on the city of Vallcadini. Maquil Santoria, the cousin of Jacia Santoria had been left in Vallcadini, tasked with defending the city. A siege of the city lasted six months, before large scale civil unrest erupted, due to the widespread starvation within the city. The defenders were eventually defeated and the city gates were opened to Overlord Lanythor Saldorgia, who received a heros welcome. Lanythor Saldorgia marched into the lands of Santoria, where he was victorious in two pitched battles. In mid 3002, Jacia Santoria surrendered to the Saldorgians. Jacia was hoping to retain his lands and power in the eastern lands, but Lanythor stripped the former Overlord of all titles and dispersed his lands amongst smaller noble families. Aftermath Lanythor Saldorgia returned to the city of Vallcandia where he was proclaimed King of Vallcandia. His first act as King was to announce Adin Orlioni, whose family had fought with the Saldorgia's throughout the war, as Lord Protector of Vallcandia and gave vast amounts of land, formerly owned by the Alderdorino, Marlbara and Santoria families to the Orlioni family. A number of smaller families, who had remained loyal to the Saldorgia's, including the Montalvia, Siena, Cordana and Aldici, were given lands and titles. Category:St. Samuel Category:History of Samuelonia Category:Wars Category:Civil wars and revolutions